Emergencia sanitaria
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Dónde van los brujillos hispanii que se quedan huérfanos? A su nuevo hogar en la sierra madrileña. Para el reto "Lugares Mágicos" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EMERGENCIA SANITARIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Lugares Mágicos" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Hospital Mágico de San Mateo, Madrid. 15 de enero de 2015**_

—Tómese esta poción cinco veces al día y esta otra después de las comidas. Mañana debería encontrarse mejor, pero si la fiebre persiste vuelva aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre asintió, recogió sus medicinas y abandonó la consulta exhalando un humillo verdoso por las orejas y las fosas nasales. Darío Ulloa miró el reloj, preguntándose si aquel sería su último paciente. Llevaba quince horas de guardia y empezaba a encontrarse bastante cansado, aunque no confiaba en tener un momento de paz. Una cepa bastante agresiva del virus mágico de la gripe estaba atacando a los brujos peninsulares y San Mateo era un caos.

El sanador Ulloa estaba a punto de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla cuando llamaron a la puerta. Genial. Un nuevo paciente. Otro más con mucha mucosidad, tos, fiebre alta y humillo verde rodeándole la cabeza.

—Darío, tienes que coger tu maletín y salir pitando hacia la sierra. Nos necesitan en el hogar de acogida.

El brujo dio un respingo. No era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar. Ubicada en un bonito de paraje de las montañas madrileñas, una casa de aspecto cálido y pintoresco ofrecía asilo a los niños brujos que se habían quedado huérfanos o que no contaban con nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos. Darío, que estaba especializado en pediatría mágica, acudía al lugar una vez al mes para echarles un vistazo.

—¿También han pillado la gripe?

—Eso parece.

—¿Por qué no los traen al hospital?

—El supervisor ha recomendado que se queden allí. Han enfermado la mayoría de los niños y San Mateo está a punto de convertirse en un caos. Es mejor que alguien vaya para allá y les examine detenidamente.

—Está bien —Se puso en pie, conjurando su maletín y su ropa de abrigo—. Me parece una buena idea. Me marcho enseguida.

El compañero que le había avisado asintió y se fue tan rápido como llegó. Ulloa se aseguró de que llevaba todo lo necesario, incluidos un buen puñado de viales con la poción que le estaban recetando a todo el mundo, y se desapareció. Un instante después, estaba en su lugar de destino.

* * *

_**Casa de acogida, sierra de Madrid**_

—¡BUAAAH! ¡BUAAAAH!

Pepón acarició la espalda del pequeño Raúl. En unos días cumpliría su primer año de vida y, enfermo y todo, estaba demostrando tener un genio de los mil demonios. La mayoría de los niños estaban con el ánimo apagado, llorosos y recostados en sus camas, pero el bebé mostraba su malestar a grito pelado. ¡Y qué gritos, por los calzones de Bargota!

—Venga, zagal. Calma.

Estaba en la habitación destinada a los bebés. Las tres cunitas de madera blanca no solían pasar mucho tiempo ocupadas puesto que los niños menores de tres años solían ser adoptados muy rápidamente. Raúl sólo llevaba en la casa dos meses. Su padres habían fallecido durante un viaje a la India y el pobrecillo no tenía familiares que pudieran hacerse cargo de él. Por lo que sabía, había un matrimonio de Tarragona interesado en acogerlo y los asistentes sociales pronto decidirían si les concedían o no la custodia.

—Acabo de hablar con San Mateo.

Vanesa entró al cuarto. Agarrada de la mano traía a Carolina, una preciosidad de cinco años con síndrome de Down que había aparecido de la nada. Los niños de su condición no solían desarrollar la magia, pero ella había tenido un estallido involuntario seis meses atrás. Estaba muy unida a Vanesa, la directora del centro. Tanto era así que Pepón sospechaba que su compañera se estaba planteando el adoptarla.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

—Van a mandarnos a un sanador. Les he pedido que sea Ulloa porque ya conoce a los niños —Vanesa se acercó a Raúl y le acarició la frente. No solía ser demasiado afectuosa con los críos, consciente de que encariñarse demasiado con ellos era un error. Después de todo, la mayoría encontraban una familia que los quería y cuidaba—. Pobrecito mío. Tienes fiebre.

—Le está subiendo, sí. ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Pues Carol está mucho mejor ahora mismo —La niña asintió sonriente y mucho menos mocosa que esa mañana—. Judith está abajo, organizando una pequeña acampada junto a la chimenea con los que se han librado del virus. Y los otros siguen igual.

—Esperemos que el sanador no tarde mucho.

Dicho y hecho. Darío Ulloa se había aparecido en el recibidor treinta segundos antes y había recibido las instrucciones de Judith indicándole que subiera arriba. Y allí estaba, con la varita en una mano y el maletín repleto de pociones en la otra. Había sido más rápido de lo que nadie hubiera esperado.

—Me han dicho que tenéis un montón de niños enfermos. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Por Raúl. A ver si deja de llorar y podemos darle algo de comer.

Pepón tumbó al niño sobre el cambiador y, sin mediar palabra, Darío comenzó a examinarlo. Tal y como todos se imaginaban, lo único que tenía el bebé era una gripe que le incomodaba muchísimo. Era demasiado pequeño para administrarle la poción habitual, una variante de la clásica pimentónica que incorporaba antibiótico muggle, así que el sanador aplicó un par de hechizos que debían mantener la fiebre a raya durante un par de días. Tiempo aquel más que suficiente para que el jarabe infantil pudiera hacer efecto.

Tras dejar al bebé mucho más calmado, Darío examinó a todos los demás enfermos. En total se ocupó de seis pequeñajos y una adolescente gruñona que no quería saber nada de pediatras porque, joder, ya tenía quince años.

Era bastante tarde cuando terminó la ronda. Y ahora sí que estaba agotado. Temía regresar a San Mateo y encontrarse con más pacientes a los que atender. Ya era más de medianoche y sólo quería irse a casa. O unirse al grupito de chiquillos que dormían en la sala de estar, acariciados por el calor de un fuego que le pareció precioso.

"_¡Oh, rayos! Estás pensando cursiladas, Darío. Necesitas dormir"_

—Muchas gracias por venir —Vanesa le estrechó la mano—. Creo que ahora podrán descansar.

—Con las pociones que les he dado les bajará la fiebre y sentirán alivio en la garganta. Apuesto a que no tardarán en caer rendidos —Ulloa ya les había entregado todos los viales necesarios, así como una serie de indicaciones para administrarlas. No todos los pacientes necesitaban tomar las mismas pociones a las mismas horas—. Volveré mañana a echarles un vistazo. Si hubiera alguna emergencia, puedes llamarme a mi móvil.

—Gracias, Darío. No sé qué haríamos sin ti.

—Te agradezco el cumplido, pero soy quien menos pinta aquí, te lo aseguro —Había intentado hacer una broma, pero el cansancio hacía estragos en su ingenio—. Que tengáis buena noche, Vanesa. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana. Y gracias otra vez.

Darío hizo un gesto con la mano y se desapareció. La directora del centro se preparó para pasar una noche toledana porque, aunque los niños estuvieran mejor, ella no podía permitirse el lujo de dormir dadas las circunstancias.

* * *

Darío Ulloa volvió a la casa al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Para el tercer día, sus pequeños pacientes ya estaban prácticamente repuestos. Y bastante excitados, también.

Los encontró chillando en la sala de juegos, rodeando un objeto que no podía ver pero que debía ser bastante grande. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a un Pepón que sostenía a Raúl en brazos. El bebé tenía cara de malas pulgas, como si estuviera seriamente enfadado por algo.

—¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? Mira que es raro que no hayan venido a saludarme.

—Más bien dirás a recoger las piruletas que siempre les traes.

—Es lo mismo —Darío hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. Si algo había aprendido en sus años de profesión, era que un chantaje a base de dulces siempre era cosa buena—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que alguien ha traído un regalo mejor que tus chuches.

—No me digas que ha sido Vallejo otra vez.

—El mismo.

Ricardo Vallejo era un rico empresario del mundo mágico que colaboraba asiduamente con obras sociales. Acostumbraba a donar dinero a San Mateo, poseía una clínica de desintoxicación y dedicaba bastante tiempo al centro de acogida. Los columpios del patio habían sido un obsequio por el Día de Reyes, así como una gran colección de libros infantiles que ya quisieran tener muchas bibliotecas del país.

—Siempre tiene que dejarme mal —Protestó Ulloa en broma. Vallejo le resultaba simpático. No porque le hubiera tratado demasiado, sino porque lo conocía desde que nació su hijo, un bebé prematuro al que pudieron salvar la vida muchos años atrás—. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

—¿Has oído hablar de las escobas escolares?

Eran un prototipo y el Ministerio estaba a punto de autorizar su uso en las escuelas de magia. Eran una versión voladora del clásico autobús escobar, grandes escobas con asientos dobles que podían llevar hasta a veinte niños de una sola vez.

—¡Qué cabrón!

—Ricardo dice que tiene un amigo en la empresa que las comercializa y ha querido compensar a los niños por los días que han pasado enfermos. O eso es lo que ha dicho cuando Vanesa le ha dicho que no podía aceptarla.

—Obviamente lo ha hecho.

—Sí. Y ya ha recibido un centenar de propuestas para hacer nuestra primera excursión. Yo voto por un poco de playita. Echo de menos tomar el sol.

Ulloa soltó una risita y permaneció inmóvil, mirando a los niños. A veces, ser pediatra era muy difícil. Perder a sus pequeños pacientes le afectaba bastante, aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a quedarse con lo bueno. Y aquello era bueno porque esos chiquillos se habían recuperado de su enfermedad y observaban el futuro con ilusión. Pese a todo lo malo que les había pasado en la vida, seguían siendo solo niños. Y tenían un hogar que toda la comunidad mágica debía atesorar como la joya que era.

* * *

_Mira que me ha costado escribir esto. Tenía muchas ideas y al final he metido un pequeño relato sobre mi querido hogar de acogida. Porque los brujos hispanii sí cuidan de sus huérfanos, no como otros (ejem, Hagrid. Ejem, Harry)_


End file.
